


revelation

by thirstysapphics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Oblivious Kara, Smitten Lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstysapphics/pseuds/thirstysapphics
Summary: Perhaps much later, when the shock of feeling Lena Luthor's lips against her own had faded, Kara might gain some insight into how she ended up here.In the heat of the moment though, she's baffled. All she did was ask her best girl friend if she wanted to take their relationship to the next level--to become closer and more honest with each other. How could that possibly result in a confession of love and the best kiss of her life?//Cadmus is up to their old tricks and the DEO believes Lena might be involved. It's left up to Kara to get her to open up. Unsurprisingly, it doesn't go as planned.





	revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Suspend your disbelief here a bit folks. All mistakes are mine, unfortunately.

She comes to with the sound of ringing filling her ears.  
  
It’s uncomfortable to say the least.   
  
Overwhelming.  
  
It feels oddly reminiscent of her first year or so on Earth. Everything was too loud, too bright. It had taken her far longer than she’d liked to gain a handle on her newly discovered powers as she acclimatized to Earth's yellow sun.  
  
Sounds gave her the most trouble. She could hear  _everything._ The good and the bad all merging into one high pitched mess that made her head ache. She remembers countless nights curled into her sister's side, listening to the steady thump of her heartbeat in order to drown out the sensory overload that made her skin crawl.  
  
A sharp pain in her temple reminds her that this is a little different. Ouch.

Her sisters comforting presence is absent and there is an unmistakable smell of burning rubber in the air.

She slowly opens her eyes in an attempt to get her bearings.

The abandoned warehouse she had flown to is in ruins. The contents, or what is left of it, has been scorched by fire and lay in pieces around her.

She scoffs.

_So much for a simple fly by mission._

Winn had briefed her on a suspicious signal traced back to this location following the recent high profile hacking of Lord Enterprises computer systems. Once the DEO had caught wind of the attack, they had been quick to try and counter hack the perpetrators. Within an hour Winn had uncovered a virtual trail indicating the traffic was originating from a lone abandoned warehouse in the industrial area.  

Surveillance had been conducted and the warehouse had zero signs of life. No traffic, physical or virtual, was detected. J’onn had asked her to assess the perimeter and report back with her findings.  Easy.

The DEO had been up to their neck in similar missions in the last few weeks. The media had been ablaze recently with reported violent hate crimes and petty thefts. But they had all seemed kind of lackluster--nothing too big or significant to tie them together. Until today that is. The perpetrators themselves were being infuriatingly silent however and had been covering their tracks so carefully that Winn was on the verge of a breakdown trying to uncover a virtual trail. Kara would have found it hilarious if these guys didn’t pose an actual threat.

The attacks had been uncannily familiar to the work of Cadmus months prior so the DEO was automatically suspicious. They had been radio silent since Lillian Luthor’s plan to deport aliens to another planet had been foiled. It was only fitting that they’d likely used that time to come up with another ridiculous plan for alien domination.   

So when Winn had found something, he’d enthusiastically sent her here muttering ‘it’ll be super quick” and “you’ll be back to binging The Real Housewives in no time!”  _Sure._ She’d barely stepped inside the warehouse, glancing around at the nondescript surroundings, before a bomb had exploded near her head.

“…Kara!” Winn’s panicked voice filtered through her earpiece that had been dislodged and lay by her feet. “Can you hear me Kara?”

Kara pulls herself up and grabs the earpiece and groans, “Winn c’mon… We’re on a mission here. Can you at least try to not expose me every time?”

She hears Winn splutter in her ear and she laughs. “O-Oh right! I was just talking to my friend here at the DEO…” he coughs out, and continues on, “Are you okay, Supergirl? What’s your status?”

“Very smooth,  Schott.” She takes a second to consider his question. She pats her way up her torso to her hair, finding tangled bits of debris and soot, “Yeah I’m in one piece. A bomb was detonated a few minutes after I entered.”

“No way, I could have sworn the place was empty,“ Winn mutters, typing away furiously on his keyboard. “Can you do a sweep and see if there is any more threats?”

Sighing, she pulls a clump of burned paper out of her hair and stands up. She quickly scans the rest of the building with her xray vision and finds nothing. “Nope, all clear. Whoever the jerks were that did this were clearly setting us up.” she mumbles, her eyes coming to rest at the wall opposite to the entrance. “Oh darn…”

“What is it, Supergirl?” Winn asks worriedly. “Do you need backup?”

A message had been left on the back wall. Written in startling blood red paint were the words ‘ _D_ _eath to all aliens. Cadmus lives!’_ Kara squints, digesting the words, then guffaws a few moments later. She can’t help it. She knows Cadmus are to be taken seriously, but  _Rao,_ it was hard to when they insisted on being so darn dramatic.

“Supergirl? Supergirl!” Winn’s exclaimed shrilly, making her wince.

“Uh- yeah, listen Winn I think you might wanna send a team down here stat. Cadmus have left us a message.” Kara rolls her eyes.

* * *

  
They have an official debrief of the incident the next morning at six am upon J’onn’s insistence.

She grouchily plonks herself down in a chair next to Winn at two to six. The DEO is buzzing, even at this ungodly hour, and she can’t help but frown. She hates super early morning starts. She always finds herself running late and usually misses out on breakfast until later--and unless she’s consumed at least a four thousand calorie rich meal, she’s automatically incredibly grumpy. Plus, while she doesn’t  _technically_ need as much sleep as the average human, it doesn’t mean she wants to crawl out of bed at five am if she doesn’t have to.

Winn nudges her arm and greets her cheerily, “Hey Kara! That was some night last night, huh?” She frowns at him, his chipper tone a decibel too loud. “Can’t believe those asshats left a bomb for y--” He falters when he meets her eyes, her frown escalating to a glare. He pales slightly, “What--jeez Kara. Even though you and Alex aren’t related by blood, your glares are uncannily similar…” He points his finger at her eyebrow and laughs, “Look your forehead even gets that little scrunch in the middle.”

Kara is just about to give Winn’s arm a corky when Alex places a box on the table, pulling up a chair beside her. “Winn, don’t you know better than to talk to Kara before she’s eaten? I swear you have no self preservation.” Kara laughs, poking Winn firmly on the shoulder for good measure. Alex grins when Winn yelps in pain and slides the box towards Kara, “Stop being a baby and eat, Kara.”

Kara flips the lid and instantly perks up when she finds the box full of donuts. She stuffs one straight into her mouth, “Thanks Alex!” She gets through two more by the time J’onn shows up, busying himself with the computers in front of them as a few other agents arrive.

“Morning everyone,” J’onn greets, voice deep. “We’ve got some new developments regarding the Lord Enterprise hacking. An explosion occurred at the warehouse we tracked a suspicious signal to last night and Cadmus has taken responsibility.” J’onn pointed to three separate photographs that appeared on the computer screens. “We have good reason to believe that they are also responsible for the chaos that’s been tormenting National City lately.”

Several murmurs sound at the revelation. Alex raises her hand, “Do we have any leads for their base of operations?”

J’onn shakes his head, “Not yet, unfortunately. They’re being very careful. At this point we’re no closer to tracing anything substantial. However Agent Schott has made some developments into who they may have had contact with.” J’onn waves his hand at Winn, “Agent Shott, if you will.”

“Right, of course!” Winn stands up and steps next to J’onn. “So Cadmus pretty much led us to the warehouse last night to leave a message, right? When we counter hacked them to find their location, they weren’t being very subtle.” Winn types a few words into the keyboard on the desk and several files appear on the screen. “Anyway, I kind of unintentionally stumbled on something they didn’t want us to find.”

Winn swallows down a breath of air and continues, “Uh, okay so seeing as Cadmus have encrypted their location pretty securely, we haven’t had many leads to go on. So last night I kind of looked into L-Corp’s and Lena Luthor's operating systems traffic and found--”

Kara chokes on the donut in her mouth. She coughs before squeaking out, “Wait--Lena? Why?”

“Well, I mean, because Lena’s mother runs Cadmus.” Winn explains, making a face as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“So? That has nothing to do with Lena!”

Winn frowns, “Well we’re not so sure about that Kara. When I was doing some searching last night I noticed a clear incoming and outgoing link of communication between an unidentified source. When I traced it, it led back to the same warehouse as last night. It seems like they’ve been in communication with Cadmus.”

Why would Lena be in communication with Cadmus? She’s proven multiple times that her loyalties lay far away from her mother’s anti alien agenda. It makes no sense. “There has to be a mistake, Winn. Lena has had many opportunities to help Cadmus, but she hasn’t. Why would she start communicating with them now? It doesn’t make sen-”

“We understand that, Kara.” J’onn cut her off in a gentle tone. “But right now this is the only lead we have and it warrants investigating. We need to see what information Lena Luthor knows about this and how she’s involved.”

Kara bites her lip, then nods. She  _knows_ Lena isn’t involved. But she can concede that it’s worth looking into.

J’onn gives her a small smile and continues, “Okay then, I want Supergirl to pay Lena Luthor a visit and see what you can find out. The rest of you, stay vigilant. It’s almost a certainty Cadmus will strike again soon.”

* * *

  
The sun has long been set by the time she touches down on Lena’s balcony. She floats down slowly, her boots gently hitting the concrete beneath her, and lets out a sigh. Kara had intended to visit the CEO much earlier that day, but time had gotten away from her. Also she was putting it off, if she’s perfectly honest.

Unsurprisingly, Lena is sitting at her desk. Shoulders slightly hunched and typing away on her laptop. It was a sight she had witnessed multiple times--as both Supergirl and Kara Danvers--that made her scratch her head. It was nine pm on a Friday night,  _for goodness sake._ Did Lena take ever take a break? Did Lena ever go home? Hell, did Lena even have a home? Months deep into their friendship and Kara is none the wiser.

She lets herself into the office without knocking, long past the point of pleasantries.  Lena whips her head in her direction at the sound, expression quickly morphing from curiosity to recognition. “Miss Luthor, hello.”

“Supergirl, what a pleasant surprise.” Lena smiles beautifully at her and Kara is momentarily floored. She has become accustomed to Lena greeting Kara danvers with warmth, but having the same courtesy extended to Supergirl still surprises her. It shouldn’t--they’ve worked together enough that it’s warranted--but the ease in which Lena embraces a super is touching. “You know I insist you call me Lena. You’ve saved my life enough that I’d say we were on a first name basis.”

“Right, of course--” She pauses, walking further into the office and coming to a stop by Lena’s desk. “My apologies, Lena.”

Lena waves her hand dismissively, “So what do I owe the pleasure?” Lena stands and looks at her expectantly, “Not that I don’t enjoy your visits. It’s just that I only see you when my life is in immediate danger and well… the only thing threatening me right now is the mountain of work I’m behind on.”

“And this couldn’t be purely a social visit?” Lena raises a perfectly manicured brow at that. She smiles, then sighs. “Straight to business, as always.”

Lena meets her eyes then, expression serious. “Has something happened, Supergirl?” She looks so concerned and Kara hates it--hates that she’s got to break the news to Lena that her mother is back on her bullshit,  _again_. And more importantly, hates that she’s undoubtedly going to witness Lena Luthor’s kicked puppy expression as a result. It pulls too much at her heartstrings.

“Unfortunately, yes. There's been some developments in who has been responsible for various crimes as of late. More specifically, the hacking of Lord Enterprises.”

Lena nods slowly in thought and Kara can see the gears turning in her head. “Okay, isn’t that good news?

“Well uhh--no, we haven’t caught them yet, but,” Kara sucks in a breath, eyes searching Lena’s face, “We have good reason to believe Cadmus was responsible for the hacking.”

“Oh.” Lena lets out huff, frowning first before sadness overcomes her face. “Well I can’t really say I’m surprised. I take it you’re here to see if I’ve heard from my mother?” Kara nods. “I’m afraid I haven’t. Mother dearest only calls when she wants something.”

“That’s kind of what I was wondering.” She says slowly, choosing her words very wisely. “Listen Lena, after the hacking, the DEO found some evidence to suggest that Cadmus may have been in contact with L-Corp. Is that something you’re aware of?”

Lena stares at her bemusedly, “Evidence? How?”

“Well when investigating, the DEO found a clear link of communication between L-Corp servers and Cadmus.”

Lena narrows her eyes. “So the DEO has been spying on my company? On me?”

“No, uhh--” Kara falters at Lena’s tone, reaching up in motion to push nonexistent glasses up her nose. Nervous habit. Lena looks at her oddly--the out of place action making her pause and it’s then that Kara remembers her disguise. She places her hands on her hips imposingly and deepens her voice. “No. The DEO needed leads and your mother has consistently slipped up in her endeavors when you are involved. Hence the surveillance.” 

“Right. And what--that must mean I’m involved then? Is that the theory?” Lena‘s tone is irritated now and Kara kicks herself internally. This was never going to end well.

“Cadmus has been in contact with your systems, Lena. We’re actively trying to locate them and if you knew anything, it would be of great assistance.”

“I’ve been honest from the start about Cadmus. About my mother. I would have informed you if I knew  _anything._ ” Lena is defensive now--eyes narrowed and nostrils flared. And Kara believes her, that’s the worst part. She doesn’t  _want_  to fight.

“I know but we just wanted to see-”

“The answer is no, Supergirl.” Lena dismisses her and it’s a clear end to the conversation. “If you don’t mind, I have a lot of work to get through. Could you please show yourself out.”

Kara is about to open her mouth to explain herself but Lena levels her with a glare that stops Kara in her tracks. She pouts sadly, disguise be damned. Her job really sucks sometimes.

* * *

  
“So what you’re saying is Lena told Supergirl to fuck off.” Winn asked, barking with laughter.

“What--no!” Kara’s eyes bulged. Kara can’t imagine Lena telling anyone to fuck off. Her cheeks pinked at the thought. She doesn’t think she’s even heard Lena swear before. She’s too classy. “No Winn, shut up. She just told me to leave her office…” Kara pouts, before conceding, “Okay, maybe she said it in a nice way.”

She hears Alex snort from beside her. “Yeah, but the message was the same.” They’re in the DEO now and Kara is sitting on a chair, sulking childishly and feet propped up against desk Alex is currently sitting at. She’d flown directly back to the compound--with a pout and hang-dog expression fixed firmly in place--to relay her findings.

“Whatever, this is all Winn’s fault anyway.” Kara glares at her so called friend. “I told you she had nothing to do with it.”

“I dunno, Kara. I mean she did sound pretty defensive.”

“That’s because I accused her of consorting with the enemy! Of course she’s gonna be mad.”

“Nuh-uh, sounds more cagey to me. Like she didn’t just tell you no, she kicked you out of her office. Sounds suspicious--like she’s hiding the fact that she’s in cahoots with Cadmus.” Winn surmises easily, picking at his cuticles. “You’re gonna need to try again.”

Kara balks. “Again? And face an angry Lena a second time?” She shakes her head vehemently. “Nope. Not gonna happen.”

“C’mon Kara, we’ve got nothing.” Winn says, his tone verging on a whine. “This is our only lead. Back me up here Alex.”

Alex looks up at them then, closing the manila folder in front of her and sighing. “I mean yeah I guess I agree. We don’t really have much to go on.”

“But,” Kara begins weakly. “The  _glares._ ”

“I’ve seen you bring aliens ten times your sizes to their knees with ease, yet Lena Luthor’s facial expressions are what scare you?” Kara nods emphatically and Alex rolls her eyes in amusement.

Alex shrugs a shoulder and continues, “Well why don’t you just go as Kara and see if she knows something? I mean you’re friends, she’d probably tell you.”

“I’m not sure if she would.” Kara mutters. Her and Lena had become pretty close recently, sure, and Kara finds herself cherishing each piece of Lena that she uncovers.  And okay, Kara is grateful that Lena willingly shares information about herself, don’t get her wrong--but often times Kara finds that what Lena shares with her is still relatively… superficial. She knows things like what food her best friend likes, who is sleeping with who in her office, and that Lena’s taste in TV is unsurprisingly nerdy as heck. And that stuff is  _great,_ but she yearns to know more. Like her favourite poem? Does she want pets? Does she see herself falling in love again?  _Rao_ , she doesn’t even know where her best friend  _lives_ \--how could she expect to freely admit her potential involvement with Cadmus.

“Wait, why wouldn’t she?” Winn asks, confusion colouring his tone. “I thought you two were like, super close gal pals?”

Alex chokes out a cough beside her and she turns her head at the sound. Her sister coughs again--this time an unmistakable effort to cover what sounds like a laugh and Kara raises her brow in question. Alex dismisses her with a wave, “Sorry I--er, choked on some spit. Continue.”

“Right--um, we are. She’s my best girl friend.” Kara smiles proudly. “But like, she’s also super private about stuff too. I don’t know everything about her.”

“Yeah but still… you’d probably know more about her than the rest of National City, right?” Winn questions.

“I guess so, yeah. I’m kind of her only friend...” She admits. Winn makes a face at that--caught somewhere between disbelief and what looks like pity. Kara doesn’t like it one bit. “Hey, leave her alone.” She says hotly, folding her arms across her chest. “If someone tried to kill  _you_ every other day I’m sure you’d have a hard time trusting people, too.”

“I’m not judging.” Winn holds his hands up in a laugh. “All I’m saying is that you’ve managed to charm your way into her good graces. That’s gotta count for something.”

“But--”

Alex cuts her off. “You’re not giving yourself enough credit here, Kara. I bet one well timed pout and puppy dog eyes in her direction and she’d be sharing her plans for world domination in seconds.”

Kara glares at them both, highly unimpressed. “Okay, fine, you know what? I’ll do it. I’ll ask her.” She exclaims in a huff. Winn grins and pumps a fist into the air. “But only so I can prove her innocence and shove it in both of your faces.”

* * *

  
Kara decides that the best place to confront Lena is at her apartment.  She had texted Lena earlier, inviting her over to indulge in trash TV and mountains of Chinese food. It’s kind of a low blow move--lulling Lena into a false sense of security with greasy carbs, but she needs this to go well. Lena had readily agreed, texting back a thumbs up and a four heart emojis in response.

Kara busies herself when she gets home from work, focusing on tidying her kitchen in favour of acknowledging the thrum of nervousness fluttering in her stomach. Her phone chimes and she purposely ignores that too. She’s 99.9% sure it’s just Winn sending her an angry wife meme--referencing how Lena will be after their conversation, and adding to the fifty other he’d sent her that day and she’s not in the mood.

She has just uncorked one of Alex’s forgotten red wines when Lena arrives. She looks radiant as ever, wrapped up in a maroon coat and a tired smile pulling at her lips.

“I’m so glad you texted. I haven’t had a chance to eat since breakfast.” Lena laughs and Kara isn’t surprised.

“Well it’s a good thing I got enough food for seconds, thirds and fourths.” Lena grins widely and Kara beams in response, stepping aside to let Lena into her apartment. Lena makes a beeline for her kitchen and places her purse onto the bench.

“And you’ve got red wine too…” Lena remarks happily as she shucks off her coat. “A woman after my own heart.”

Kara grins. “I hope the quality is okay. Alex left it behind.”

“After the day I’ve had, it really doesn’t matter.” Lena grumbles.

“Bad day at the office?” She asks despite already knowing the answer. Lena’s normally immaculate bun had various tendrils of hair out of place around her temple, a clear sign that Lena had been touching her forehead--which was an action that Kara had discovered Lena does _a lot_  when she’d frustrated. She’d most likely spent the day in and out of meetings, listening to old men that thought they knew better.

Lena hums noncommittally. Kara watches her as she navigates her kitchen with ease, rummaging through her cupboards until she finds a wine glass. She turns to Kara, raising her eyebrow in question. “Want one?” Kara shakes her head. The answer is always no--it does absolutely nothing for her, but even if it did, the taste makes her revolt--but Lena asks her every time, laughing at the way Kara’s nose scrunches up.

Kara opens the Chinese food boxes and begins heaping food onto their plates--making sure none of the tasteless vegan options she’d picked up for Lena end up on her own. She’d once tucked into Lena’s tofu by mistake, mistaking it for chicken, and she would like to never do that again thank you very much.

Lena takes a sip of her wine and leans over her shoulder, laughing when she looks at their plates. “Orange chicken and potstickers, Kara? Again?”

“It’s cute that you think you have any room to judge.” Kara sniffs, all play disgust as she hands Lena her plate. “C’mon, let’s eat.”

* * *

  
Lena gets about halfway through her plate of food before bailing out. Kara might be impressed if she herself weren’t on her third. She wasn’t even hungry by this point, if she’s being honest.  She’s stalling--shoving more and more potstickers into her mouth to avoid talking.

(And it’s kinda her fault here because she really didn’t plan ahead. What was she supposed to say? It takes a certain finesse to broach such a subject without it blowing up in their face and considering Kara spends a great deal of time with her foot in her mouth... well, she’s not confident.)

“Alright, what’re we watching?” Lena leans forward and grabs the remote off the coffee table, and when she sits back down she’s right next to Kara--close enough that the sweet smell of her perfume fans around in Kara’s face.

“Your pick.”

Lena bites her lip, flicking through channels trying to find something worthy to settle on. She flicks past a news channel momentarily before coming back to it, pausing with a frown on her face. They listen as the reporter relays the details of the Lord Enterprises hacking.

Kara scoffs internally.  _Well that’s one way to bring it up._

“I’m sure you already know by now that Cadmus was responsible.” Lena admits quietly.

“Yeah--uhh, Supergirl let me know. “

“Yeah, she let me know too.” Lena laughs but there is no humor in it.

The segment ends--quickly moving on to other issues but they remain watching. Kara’s heart beats faster and her mouth is dry, she knows that she has to act now or the moment will move on too.

“Lena listen, there’s something I want to talk to you about.” Kara exhales quickly, her breath leaving her lungs in a woosh.

Lena glances at her and she pauses when sees the expression on Kara’s face. She mutes the tv and turns to her, giving her full attention.

“Go for it, darling. I’m all ears.”

“Okay well um--we’ve been friends for a while, right?” Lena looks a bit bemused, but nods nonetheless. “Okay, I’m so glad that we’ve been able to become as close as we have.”

“So am I.” Lena smiles warmly at her.

“But um--,” She pauses briefly, taking a deep breath. “I’ve kind of noticed that there are a few things that you’re closed off about.”

Lena startles at that, eyes widening.

“And I mean, that’s okay! It’s not a bad thing.” She rushes out, fiddling with her fingers. “But I don’t want that, Lena. I want us to be more honest with each other--talk about things that we might find difficult to share.”

Lena just stares at her so she barrels on, “I really want to take our relationship to the next level, you know?” Kara hears Lena’s heart rate increase, now a steady and quick thump pounding away under her breastbone and  _fuck_ \--Kara prays that’s not in guilt. If Winn and Alex are right she’s not sure how she’d react. “I really care about you and I want nothing more than for us to be much closer.”

Heat blooms on Lena’s cheeks and okay this is really not looking good. “And that’s why I want to know if-”

“I know what you’re going to ask, Kara.” Lena cuts her off.

“You do?” She asks, startled. If Lena knew, that meant…

“And I do too. I want us to be closer as well. I want to share  _everything_ with you.” Lena has a determined sparkle in her eye and Kara’s stomach plummets. “I’m really sorry that I’ve been closed off with you. Perhaps stupidly I--I thought I was protecting myself. This became involved so quickly, I kind of fell in head first and I thought you might… not agree with how I felt. I was scared of judgement and was convinced you wouldn't feel the same...”

And okay, sure, she might be upset if she found out that her best friend was working with the evil guys. But judge her? Kara likes to think she’d be better than that. She wouldn’t hold it against Lena, instead she’d try her hardest to make her see reason. She feels saddened the Lena has been facing this alone, but Lena is right about one thing--she definitely doesn’t feel the same about this current matter.

“You can tell me anything, Lena. I would never judge you.” And she almost kicks herself. She’s going to have to face Winn and Alex with this revelation and watch their smug faces light up. She’s not sure what’s worse--her best friend being evil, or  _that._

“I love you, Kara.” Lena bites her lip and then smiles, full of teeth and expressive eyes.

"I love you, too." Kara nods, smiling back and waits for her friend to continue. She wants to hear her side of the story, see how this whole thing started.

She only waits a few beats more, when instead of an explanation she’s met with Lena pressing her lips against her own. And  _Rao,_ the feeling of it startles her so much that her mind goes blank. It only lasts a moment and then Lena shifts, sliding her lips slowly and carefully, and her breath catches in her throat.

Every instinct in her body is  _screaming_ at her to move her lips, and she doesn’t fight it. She begins to move against the soft pressure--immediately feeling Lena sag against her when she feels the reciprocation. It’s maddening how good it feels. She easily gets lost in Lena’s lips. The heat of it. The intensity. She feels like Lena is trying to devour her.

Her reverie is broken when she feels Lena slide a hot tongue against her mouth. It’s as if a bucket of ice water has been thrown on her head. She rips her mouth away with a gasp and hastily stands.

“Uhh-” Her voice comes out warbled and high pitched and if possible, even more heat blooms in her cheeks. She swallows quickly--desperately trying to push down the panic that is rising in her chest. Lena Luthor, her best friend, had just  _kissed_ her. She’s completely and utterly blindsided. “I should probably go.”

“Go? Kara--wait, go where?” Lena asks bemusedly. Kara looks at her then and she regrets it immediately. Her expression is still slightly dazed, eyes glazed over and lips swollen from kissing. Kara had never seen that expression on Lena’s face and she yelps when she realizes that she kind of likes it.

“Yeah I just--it’s late. I should probably go home.” Kara mutters anxiously, comically fiddling with her collar and backing up towards the door.

“Go home?” And poor Lena looks so confused at that and Kara  _almost_ laughs. “But this is your apartment?”

Kara splutters in embarrassment but doesn’t bother to rectify her statement. She just turns on her heel and flees.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated! Come chat on tumblr if you want @ [thirstylena](http://thirstylena.tumblr.com/)


End file.
